Choke 20
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: Rachel ends up repeating senior year all over again and ends up choking except this it was not at school it was on broadway in front of thousands of people what will happen


**Choke 2.0**

**Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Glee...**

**Ratings:** Teen

**Genre: **Comedy, Drama

**Warnings:** Set in season five episode opening night

**Enjoy**

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

"don't tell me not to live just sit in and putter life candy and the si"

but it was to late Rachel had already had choked yet again except this time she was on a broadway stage performing in front of millions of other

people then Tina had covered her mouth Mercedes did the same Kurt turned away sadly and whispered

"oh god no its senior year all over again"

Blain replied with a

"it was a total choke"

Santana sat there with wide eyes tears threatening to come out of her eyes so she quickly as fast as possible wiped her tears away

Sam sat trying to think something to do but couldn't

so soon everyone started getting up leaving a few people mumbled that she should never have gotten the part Santana was nearly growling at the

moment as soon as they gotten back to the apartment Rachel immediately started to go to her room but then stopped when Mario came walking out

of Kurt's room saying

"what's with all this noise...who are all you people"

followed right behind him was Sue Rachel glared at him then said

"oh my god your the guy your the guy that walked out of my show last night what the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

she asked bitterly she huffeded then Kurt replied with

"and in my robe"

Sue then replied with a

"well aren't you all so rude"

she then walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door and started getting something out as she continued speaking saying

"so how did the rest of the show go I almost decided to go back for the second half just so I can walk out again"

she had an evil arrogant smirk on Santana then started saying

"oh you know what I"

but was immediately cut off by Rachel saying

"no Santana I got this"

she put her hand up to stop Santana's rage then continued saying

"you know what Sue you made my life in high-school a living hell"

Sue then immediately replied saying

"well thank you"

Rachel then continued saying

"its like you had a mission to keep us underwater not even coming up not even for a breath of air you said it was to push us but I really don't think

that was what you wanted was because if we actually felt how wonderful, and amazed and loved we really were then we would know what you knew

all along which is you are a rotten and awful person who only find joy in peoples misery but let me tell you something, something amazing happen a

group of friends rallied together and made a dream come true and never ever in your empty sad life would you feel the love that I feel and I would

feel so bad for you but I don't because I want you to get the hell out of my apartment cause I wanna be with my friends"

after she had said all of that Sue looked slightly upset then said

"wow Mario I am sorry you had to see that...lets go I suddenly don't feel very welcome here anymore"

with that said she left Mario then sighed and said

"it was super meeting all of you hey where did you get this robe?"

he asked Kurt the last question meanwhile Santana looked like she was about to start laughing Kurt replied

"just keep it"

Mario nodded his head then replied

"thanks bro"

as soon as he left after that Santana immediately started clapping which led everyone else doing the same then Santana said

"Bravo, Bravo"

Blain and Sam's voice echoed saying

"Rachel, Rachel"

meanwhile Rachel was giving a huge smile then Santana's voice replied saying

"couldn't have said it better myself"

Tina then looked confused then asked

"but Rachel your dreams didn't come true you choked on stage...on broadway"

everyone then aside from Rachel was trying to get Tina to shut up but it was already to late Tina then realized what she had said and realized what

she may have just done as well so she immediately looked back at Rachel and said

"I am so sorry Rachel you did great really"

Rachel's smile immediately had already transfered to a fake smile as she said

"its ok it happens as long as I got my friends my dreams did come true and always will no matter what having you guys as my friends is my  
dreams"

she then went to her room trying to hold back the tears almost everyone else had tears in there eyes at that then Rachel's cell-phone had went off

Kurt then answered it but ended up holding the phone away from him to answer the questions of the others then he said

"it's Sidney he said he is firing Rachel from funny girls after what had happened"

then he went back to the phone and said

"no Sidney Santana does not want the part she will not do that to Rachel"

as soon as he said that Santana snatched the phone and said

"lady lips don't tell people what I want"

then started talking on the phone saying

"of course I will take the part I will be there in a few minutes"

with that she hung up the phone and started to leave surprising everyone before anyone could say anything about that she had already left

To Be Continued?


End file.
